List of monsters
This is a list of monsters, mythical, legendary, and fictional. The list is organized by region and the mythologies, legends, and literature that came from said region. They are then organized alphabetically. It is by no means complete or definitive, yet. Sources Within this section lie the various sources of monsters. These sources include the mythologies and religions that were once (or still are) worshiped, regional folklore that is spread by word of mouth, legends that could be real but with no proof towards one way or another, cryptozoological creatures that are may or may not exist, and the various works of fiction in literature, song, film, and more. Each source is alphabetized as are its subcategories. Mythology, religion, legends, and folklore Included in this are the mythological stories and legends that hail from certain regions or countries. If it is, or was, believed to exist (even if it has been proven that it does not) then it is included here. Aboriginal mythology and folklore *Bunyip - a large creature said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, and creeks. E.E.Morris, Austral English; A Dictionary of Australasian words, Phrases and Usages (Gale Research Company, 1968) pp65-66 *Drop bear -vicious koala that inhabits treetops and drops onto the heads of its prey David Wood, "Yarns spun around campfire", in Country News, byline May 2, 2005, accessed Apr. 4, 2008 *The Great Boo *Mimi - "fairy-like beings with extremely thin and elongated bodies" Robert Lawlor, Voices Of The First Day: Awakening in the Aboriginal Dreamtime (Inner Traditions International, Ltd., 1991) *Muldjewangk - gargantuan water-creature at the Murray River J. Isaacs Australian Dreaming: 40,000 Years of Aboriginal History (Lansdowne Press) *Yara-ma-yha-who - a little red man with a very big head and large mouth, that catches its victims and drains their blood using the suckers on its hands and feet J. Gordon Melton The Vampire Book: The Encyclopedia of the Undead (Omnigraphics, Inc., 1999) p3 *Yowie - hybrid of lizard and ant that emerges from the ground at night Yowie research" *Konankada (or Gonankadet) *Wasgo Belgian folklore *Oude Rode Ogen British mythology and folklore Anglo-Saxon mythology *Dragon *Goblin *Grendel *Hag *Imp *Kraken *Ogre *Sea serpent *Witch *Wraith *Wurm *Wyvern Medieval England beastiary and heraldic beasts *Afanc *Alphyn *Amphiptere *Basilisk *Bonnacon *Cockatrice *Crocotta *Dragon *Enfield beast *Griffin *Hippogriff *Mandragora *manticore *Melusine *Ouroboros *Questing Beast *Salamander *Woodwose *Yale *Ypotryll Modern British folklore *Black Annis *Black Dog / Black Shuck / Barghest *Bugbear *Grindylow/Jenny Greenteeth/Peg Powler *Herne the Hunter *Jack-In-Irons *Lubber fiend *Medieval revenant *Owlman *Sceadugenga *Spring Heeled Jack *Yeth Hound Celtic mythology *Balor *Banshee *Bloody Bones *Buggane *Clurichaun *Dullahan *Fomorian *Fuath *Kelpie *Leprechaun *Loch Ness Monster or Nessie *Selkie *Teggie *Water leaper *''Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh dragon Chinese mythology *Azure Dragon *Bai Gu Jing *Bai Ze *Black Tortoise *Chinese Dragon *Dragon King *Dragon Turtle *Dragon of the Zodiac *Fei Lian *Fenghuang *Fucanglong *Huli jing *Jiang Shi *Jiaolong *Jingwei *Kui *Long Mu *Luduan *Madame White Snake *Mogwai *Nian *Nine-headed Bird *Niu Mo Wang *Ox-Head and Horse-Face *Panlong *Peng *Penghou *Pig Dragon *Pixiu *Qilin *Rui Shi *Sha Wujing *Shenlong *Sun Wukong *Taotie *Tiangou *Tianlong *Venadek *Vermilion Bird *Water Monkey *White Tiger *Xing Tian *Yaoguai *Yinglong *Zhu Bajie Democratic Republic of the Congo Bambuti mythology *Negoogunogumbar *Obrigwabibikwa Egyptian mythology *Ammit *Amut *Duat *Mummy *Phoenix *Sphinx French folklore *Beast of Gévaudan *Bugul Noz *Gargouille *La Velue *Les Lavandières *Matagot *Rougarou *Sea monk *Tarasque *Yan-gant-y-tan Germanic mythology *Erlking *Doppelgänger *Tessa *Drude *Kobold *Krampus *Lidérc *Lindworm *Mephistopheles *Nachzehrer *Ördög Greek mythology *Alastor *Amphisbaena *Athos *Campe *Centaur *Cerberus *Charon *Charybdis *Chimera *Cyclops *Dryad *Dragon *Echidna *Empusa *Gigantes *Griffin *Gorgon *Harpy *Hecatonchires *Hippocamp *Hydra *Kallikantzaros *Karkinos *Ladon *Lamia *Medusa *Minotaur *Nemean Lion *Orthus *Pegasus *Python *Roc *Satyr *Scylla *Siren *Strixes *Talos *Tessa *Typhon *Werewolf Himalayan folklore *Yeti Hindu mythology and Indian Folklore *Acheri *Asura *Bhutas *Daitya *Garuda *Naga *Pishacha *Preta *Rakshasa *Shesha *Timingila *Vetala *Vinayakas *Yaksha *Yakshini Arab mythology (Post-Islamic) *Al-mi'raj *Buraq *Dandan *Falak *Genie *Ifrit *Marid *Nasnas Arab mythology (Pre-Islamic) *Bahamut *Ghoul *Sandwalker *Kuyutha *Werehyena Japanese mythology ''For further information see Yōkai and obake *Abura-akago *Akaname *Azukiarai *Baku (spirit) *Byakko *Chōchinobake *Futakuchi-onna *Gashadokuro *Genbu *Hannya *Hitodama *Inugami *Ittan-momen *Jikininki *Jinmenju *Kappa *Kasa-obake *Kitsune *Kuchisake-onna *Mokumokuren *Noppera-bō *Nue *Nurikabe *Oni *Raiju *Rokurokubi *Seiryū *Shinigami *Suzaku *Tanuki *Tengu *Tsurube-otoshi *Umibōzu *Ushi-oni *Uwan *Wanyūdō *Yama-uba *Yamata no Orochi *Yuki-onna *Yūrei Jewish folklore *Dybbuk *Golem *Mazikeen Judeo-Christianity religion *Abaddon *Adramelech *Apollyon *Beelzebub *Behemoth *Incubus *Legion *Leviathan *Lucifer *Rahab *Samael *Satan *Succubus *Terrible Monster *Ziz Laotian/Thai folklore *Banana Leaf Ghost *Nyuk (Ogre) *Pi Boph *Pi Kasu *Serkahn Latin American folklore (Caribbean, Central America & South America) *Bestial beast *El Cadejo *Ciguapa *El Chupacabra *Cuca/Cuco/Cucuy *El Duende *Duppy *El Jacho *Headless Mule *La Llorona *El Lobison *Mapinguari *Mohan *El Nahual *Patasola/Sayona/Tunda *La Siguanaba *El Sombrerón *Tigre capiango (were-jaguar) *La Tulivieja *Umita *Yacumama *Zombie Aztec myth *Ahuizotl *Cihuateteo *Cipactli *Chaneque *Xtabay Chilota myth *Basilisco Chilote *Camahueto *Cuchivilu *Fiura *Invunche *Trauco Guaraní myth *Ao Ao *Jasy Jaterei *Kurupí las Doce *Luison *Mbói Tu'ĩ *Moñái *Pombero *Teju Jagua Mapuche myth *Cherufe *Chonchon *Colo Colo *Peuchen Maya myth *Huay Chivo *Huay Cot *Huay Pek Mesopotamian myth *Asag *Humbaba *Kur *Lamastu *Pazuzu *Rabisu *Sirrush *Tiamat Norse mythology *Fafnir *Fenrir (Fenrisulfr) *Grendel *Hafgufa (Kraken) *hafhogr egod (nowegian bigfoot) *Jörmungandr *Lyngbakr (Kraken) *Níðhöggr *Sleipnir North American mythology and folklore (USA & Canada) For more information on North American folkloric creatures see Fearsome critters *Alma *Axehandle hound *Baxbaxwalanuksiwe *Bat Boy *Bigfoot *Black Dog *Black Eyed People *Boogeyman *Boo Hag *Bloody Mary *Cadborosaurus Willsi *Champ *Darkman *Deer Woman *Dover Demon *El Chupacabra *Flatwoods Monster *Gigantopithecus *Gremlin *Greys *Gray Alien *The Grinning Man *Hidebehind *Hodag *Hook Man *Hopkinsville Goblin *Jersey Devil *Loveland frog *Lusca *Mermaid *Merman *Montauk Monster Gawker - Jul 29 2008 - Dead Monster Washes Ashore in Montauk *Mothman *Ogopogo *Owlman *Pedro Mountains Mummy *Piasa *Saroo *Shadow people *Squonk *Reptoid Alien *Tailypo *Thunderbird *Tizheruk *Tsiatko *Vampire *Underwater panther *Wampus Cat *Wendigo *Werewolf Occult mythology Thelema and Enochian magic *Aiwass *Choronzon Persian mythology For more information see Persian mythology. *Fulad-zereh *Hadhayosh *Homa *Karkadann *Manticore *Popobawa *Roc *Simurgh *Zahhak Scandinavian mythology *Church Grim *Draug *Gulon *Mara *Myling *Ondine (Undine) *Sylph *Troll Scottish folklore *Bean Nighe *Bodach *Bogle *The Burry Man *Each uisge *Eachy *Fachen *Lavellan *Loch Ness Monster *Monster of Glamis *Morag *Nuckelavee *Redcap *Trow *Wirry-cow *Wulver Slavic mythology *Ala (Hala) *Baba Yaga *Bagiennik *Bukavac *Chernobog *Dhampir *Domovoi *Drekavac *Hiisi *Kikimora *Koschei *Lady midday *Leshy *Likho *Nightingale the Robber *Polevik *Rusalka *Skrzak *Slavic dragon *Stuhać *Topielec *Vampire *Vodyanoy Southeast Asian folklore (Malaysia, Indonesia, Brunei and Philippines) For more information see Ghosts in Malay culture and Hantu Demon *Á Bao A Qu *Alan *Aswang *Batibat *Ekek *Jenglot *Kapre *Leyak *Manananggal *Orang minyak *Pelesit *Penanggalan *Pontianak/Langsuir *Pugot *Sigbin *Tikbalang *Tiyanak *Toyol *Ropen Oceanean folklore (Guam, Saipan, Rota, Tinian and Micronesia) *Taotao Mona *Taniwha Tanzanian folklore *Popobawa Turkish folklore *Abasi *Abra *Alkarisi *Badi Kara *Çarsamba Karisi *Demirkiynak *Germakoçi *Gûlyabâni *Hinkir Munkur *Hirtik *Hortlak *Itbarak *Karabasan *Karakoncolos *Kamos *Karakura *Öcü *Umacı Indeterminate origin *Catoblepas *Dragon *Man-eating tree *Peryton Fiction Monsters in this category were never believed to exist, and most can be attributed to a creator who originally thought up the idea for said monster. While some monsters may be based on myths or legends, the specific monster, or monster species, in question is credited with a distinct creator and was never believed to be real to begin with. Whenever possible, the person or persons responsible for the creation of a specific monster are listed in parentheses next to the monster they created. NOTE ON FILMS: In the event that more than one person can be credited with the creation of a specific monster, then the origin of said monster goes to whichever theater audience it was originally made for. British fiction This section includes all monsters created by British authors, songwriters, film makers, and TV producers. Any works created by natives of Ireland (regardless of whether they are part of Northern Ireland or not) can be found in the section for Irish Fiction. Literature from the United Kingdom *Andre Delambre (George Langelaan) *Balrog (J. R. R. Tolkien) *Bandersnatch (Lewis Carroll) *Bicorne (Geoffrey Chaucer) *Boggles (C. S. Lewis) *Caliban (William Shakespeare) *Cenobites (Clive Barker) *Chichevache (Geoffrey Chaucer) *Fastitocalon (J. R. R. Tolkien) *Frankenstein's monster (Mary Shelley) * The Invisible Man (H.G. Wells) *The Jabberwock (Lewis Carroll) *Jubjub bird (Lewis Carroll) *Morlocks (H. G. Wells) *Nazgûl/Ringwraiths (J. R. R. Tolkien) *Orc (J. R. R. Tolkien) *Pinhead (Clive Barker) *Shelob (J. R. R. Tolkien) *Sméagol/Gollum (J. R. R. Tolkien) *Wooses (C. S. Lewis) Television from the United Kingdom Doctor Who *Autons ''(Robert Holmes, Derek Martinus, Terrance Dicks) *Cybermen (Kit Pedler, Gerry Davis) *Daleks (Terry Nation, Raymond Cusick) *Davros (Terry Nation) *Rutans (Terrance Dicks, Paddy Russell, Robert Holmes) *Sea Devils (Malcolm Hulke, Michael E. Briant, Terrance Dicks) *Silurians (Malcolm Hulke, Timothy Combe, Terrance Dicks) *Sontarans (Robert Holmes, Alan Bromly, Terrance Dicks) German fiction Literature from Germany *Alraune (Hanns Heinz Ewers) Irish fiction This section includes all monsters created by Irish authors, songwriters, film makers, and TV producers. Any works created by natives of Ireland (regardless of whether they are part of Northern Ireland or not) can be found here. Literature from Ireland *Carmilla (Sheridan Le Fanu) *Dracula (Bram Stoker) *Lord Loss (Darren Shan) *Unman (C.S. Lewis) *Yahoo (Jonathan Swift) Japanese fiction Anime Science Ninja Team Gatchaman * Sosai X * Berg Katse Film from Japan Daiei *Gamera (Yonejiro Saito) *Gyaos (Masao Yagi) Toho *Anguirus (Motoyoshi Oda) *Baragon (Takeshi Kimura) *Battra (Takao Okawara) *Biollante (Shinichiro Kobayashi) *Destoroyah (Takao Okawara) *Ebirah *Gabara (Ishirô Honda) *Ganimes *Gezora *Gigan (Jun Fukuda) *Godzilla (Ishirô Honda) *Godzilla Junior (Takao Okawara) *Gorosaurus (Takeshi Kimura) *Hedorah (Yoshimitsu Banno) *Jet Jaguar (Jun Fukuda) *Kamacuras (Jun Fukuda) *Kamoebas *King Caesar (Jun Fukuda) *King Ghidorah (Eiji Tsuburaya) *King Kong *Kumonga (Jun Fukuda) *Manda (Eiji Tsuburaya) *Mechagodzilla (Shinichi Sekizawa) *Mechani-Kong (Arthur Rankin Jr.) *Megaguirus (Masaaki Tezuka) *Megalon (Jun Fukuda) *Minilla (Jun Fukuda) *Moguera (Ishirô Honda) *Mothra (Takehiko Fukunaga) *Orga (Takao Okawara) *Rodan (Ishirô Honda) *Spacegodzilla (Kensho Yamashita) *Titanosaurus (Yukiko Takayama) *Varan (Ken Kuronuma) *Zilla (Patrick Tatopoulos) Manga Bleach (Tite Kubo) *Hollow Death Note (Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata) *Shinigami Yu-Gi-Oh! (Kazuki Takahashi) *Blue Eyes Shinning Drgaon *Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Blue Eyes White Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Exodia the Forbidden One *Kuriboh *Obelisk the Tormentor *Red Eyes Black Dragon *Slifer the Sky Dragon *Winged Dragon of Ra Television from Japan Kamen Rider Series (Shotaro Ishinomori) * Shocker Kaijin Super Sentai Series (Shotaro Ishinomori, Tōei Company) * The Black Cross Army/Black Crusaders (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) * Masked Monsters (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) * Boss Iron Claw (J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai) * Shine (J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai) * Secret Society Egos (Battle Fever J) * Egos Monsters (Battle Fever J) * Vader Clan (Denshi Sentai Denziman) * Vader Monsters Clan (Denshi Sentai Denziman) * Machine Empire Black Magma (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan) * Black Magma's Monster (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan) * Dark Science Empire Deathdark (Dai Sentai Goggle V) * Synthetic Beasts (Dai Sentai Goggle V) * Kongs (Dai Sentai Goggle V) * Bandora (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) * Grifforzer (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) * Lamie (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) * Pleprechuan (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) * Totpat and Bukbak (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Ultra Series (Eiji Tsuburaya) For more information on monsters from Ultra Q, see List of Ultra Q monsters. * Garamon (Ultra Q) * Gomess (Ultra Q) * Juran (Ultra Q) * Kanegon (Ultra Q) * Kemur (Ultra Q) * Litra (Ultra Q) * Peguila (Ultra Q) * Ragon (Ultra Q) * Bemular (Ultraman) Video games from Japan Dragon Quest series (Yuji Horii) *Baramos *Dragon Lord *Estark *Hargon *Slime Final Fantasy series (Hironobu Sakaguchi) *Ahriman *Bomb *Cactuar *Behemoth *Chocobo *Typhon (Chupon in the US version) *Flan *Malboro *Moogle *Tonberry *Ultros The Legend of Zelda series (Shigeru Miyamoto, Eiji Aonuma) =Bosses = *Aquamentus *Digdogger *Dodongo *Gleeok *Gohma *Ganondorf *Lanmolas *Manhandla *Moldorm *Patra *Zant =Enemies = *Anti-Fairies *Armos *Beamos *ChuChus *Darknut *Deku Scrub *Gibdo *Goriya *Keese *Leever *Like Like *Moblin *Octorok *Peahat *Poe *Pols Voice *ReDead *Skulltula *Stalfos *Tektite *WallMaster *Wizzrobe Pokémon video game series (Satoshi Tajiri) *Pikachu *Meowth *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Mewtwo *Mew *Raikou *Entei *Darkrai *Suicune *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Celebi *Regirock *Regice *Registeel *Latias *Latios *Kyogre *Groudon *Rayquaza *Jirachi *Deoxys *Uxie *Mesprit *Azelf *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Regigigas *Giratina *Cresselia *Manaphy *Darkrai *Shaymin *Arceus Resident Evil series (Shinji Mikami) *Cerberus *Chimera *Ganados *Giant Spider *Hunter *Las Plagas *Licker *Lisa Trevor *Nemesis *Tyrant *Yawn *Zombie (T-Virus Infected) Scottish fiction Literature from Scotland *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Robert Louis Stevenson) United States of America fiction Comics from the USA *Abomination (Stan Lee, Gil Kane) *Annihilus (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Blastaar (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Carnage (David Michelinie, Mark Bagley) *Clayface (Bob Kane) *Doomsday (Dan Jurgens) *Dragon Man (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Electro (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko) *Fin Fang Foom (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Glob (Roy Thomas, Herb Trimpe) *The Hulk (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Hydro-Man (Dennis O'Neil, John Romita, Jr.) *Killer Croc (Gerry Conway, Gene Colan) * The Leader (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko) * The Lizard (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko) *Man-Bat (Frank Robbins, Brandon PeQueen, Neal Adams) *Man-Thing (Stan Lee, Roy Thomas, Gerry Conway, Gray Morrow) *Man-Wolf (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko) *MODOK (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Morbius (Roy Thomas, Gil Kane) *Sandman (Marvel) (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko) *Sasquatch (John Byrne) *Scorpion (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko) *Solomon Grundy (Alfred Bester, Paul Reinman) *Swamp Thing (Len Wein, Bernie Wrightson) * The Thing (Stan Lee, Jack Kirby) *Toxin (Peter Milligan, Clayton Crain) *Venom (David Michelinie, Todd McFarlane) * The Venom Symbiote (Jim Shooter, Tom DeFalco, Ron Frenz, Mike Zeck, Randy Schueller) *Wendigo (Steve Englehart, Herb Trimpe) *Werewolf by Night (Gerry Conway, Mike Ploog) *Zzzax (Steve Englehart, Herb Trimpe) Films from the USA *Andre Delambre (Kurt Neumann, James Clavell) {The Fly (1958 film)} *Audrey Jr. (Roger Corman, Charles B. Griffith) {The Little Shop of Horrors} *Audrey II (Frank Oz, Howard Ashman) {Little Shop of Horrors} *Beast (Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise, Glen Keane) {Disney's Beauty and the Beast} * The Beast of Yucca Flats (Coleman Francis) * The Beast with Five Fingers (Robert Florey, William Fryer Harvey, Curt Siodmak) *Belial (Basket Case) * The Birds (Alfred Hitchcock, Daphne du Maurier) * The Blair Witch (Daniel Myrick, Eduardo Sánchez) *The Blob (Irving H. Millgate) *Bride of Frankenstein (James Whale, Mary Shelley, William Hurlbut, John L. Balderston) *Chucky (Don Mancini, Tom Holland) {Child's Play} *Clover (J. J. Abrams, Neville Page) {Cloverfield} * The Colossal Man - Glenn Manning (Bert I. Gordon, Mark Hanna, George Worthing Yates) *Count Orlok (F. W. Murnau, Henrik Galeen, inspired by Bram Stoker) {Nosferatu} *Creeping Terror (Vic Savage, Robert Silliphant) *Cthulhu (Andrew Leman, H. P. Lovecraft, Sean Branney) {The Call of Cthulhu} *Cujo (Lewis Teaque, Stephen King, Lauren Currier) *Damien Thorn (Richard Donner, David Seltzer) {The Omen} *Darkness, Lord of (Ridley Scott, William Hjortsberg) {Legend} *Dracula (Tod Browning, Bram Stoker, Garrett Fort) {Dracula} *Edward Hyde (John S. Robertson, Robert Louis Stevenson, Thomas Russell Sullivan, Clara Beranger) {Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde} *Falkor (Michael Ende) * The Fifty-Foot Woman - Nancy Archer (Nathan H. Juran, Mark Hanna) *Flying Monkeys *Frankenstein's creature *Freddy Krueger (Wes Craven) *Genie *Gill-man (Harry Essex, Arthur A. Ross, Maurice Zimm) {Creature from the Black Lagoon} *Gmork (Michael Ende) *Golem (Der Golem 1915) *Gozer (Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd) {Ghostbusters} *Gremlins (Chris Columbus) *The Hand (Oliver Stone) *Hellboy (Guillermo del Toro, Mike Mignola, Peter Briggs) {Hellboy} *Hunchback of Notre Dame *Invisible Man *Jason Voorhees (Victor Miller) *Jaws (Steven Spielberg, Peter Benchley, Carl Gottlieb) *Killer Tomatoes (John De Bello, Costa Dillon, Stephen Peace) *King Kong (Merian C. Cooper) *Living Dead (George A. Romero, John A. Russo) *Medusa *Metaluna Mutant (Joseph M. Newman, Raymond F. Jones, Franklin Coen, Edward G. O'Callaghan) *Michael "The Shape" Myers (John Carpenter) * The Mummy - Emperor Han (Rob Cohen, Alfred Gough, Miles Millar) * The Mummy - Imhotep (1932) (Karl Freund, John L. Balderston) * The Mummy - Imhotep (1999) (Stephen Sommers, Kevin Jarre, Lloyd Fonvielle) * The Mummy - Kharis (Christy Cabanne, Griffin Jay, Maxwell Shane) *Oogie Boogie (Tim Burton) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (Tommy Lee Wallace, Stephen King, Lawrence Cohen) *Pinhead *Predator (John McTiernan, Stan Winston) *Pumpkinhead (Stan Winston, Richard C. Weinman, Gary Gerani, Mark Patrick Carducci) *Pazuzu (possessor of Regan MacNeil in the exorcist) *Rhedosaurus (Ray Harryhausen, Eugène Lourié) *Ro-Man (Phil Tucker, Wyott Ordung) *Sadako Yamamura *Sandworm (Dune) (David Lynch, Frank Herbert) {Dune} *Seth Brundle (David Cronenberg, Charles Edward Pogue) {The Fly (1986 film)} * The Shrinking Man - Scott Carey (Jack Arnold, Richard Matheson, Richard Alan Simmons) *Skeletor (Gary Goddard, Mattel, David Odell, Stephen Tolkin) {Masters of the Universe} *Slimer (Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd) {Ghostbusters} *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd) {Ghostbusters} *Them *The Thing *The Thing From Another World *Those We Don't Speak Of (M. Night Shyamalan) *The Tingler *Vigo the Carpathian (Harold Ramis, Dan Aykroyd) *Wicked Witch of the West *Wolf Man (Stuart Walker, Robert Harris, John Cotton) {Werewolf of London} *Xenomorph (Ridley Scott, Dan O'Bannon, H. R. Giger) *Zaius Games from the USA Dungeons & Dragons *Beholder *Black Pudding *Demon *Dragon *Drow *Giant *Humanoid *Illithid *Invisible stalker *Ooze *Purple worm *Undead Other from the USA * Beast Man (Masters of the Universe) * Hordak (Masters of the Universe) * Mer-Man (Masters of the Universe) * Mr. Munch (Chuck E. Cheese's) * Mumm-Ra the Ever-Living (ThunderCats) * Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) * Trap-Jaw (Masters of the Universe) Literature from the USA *Cthulhu (H. P. Lovecraft) *Cujo (Stephen King) *Damien Thorn (David Seltzer) *The Headless Horseman (Washington Irving) *Jaws (Peter Benchley) *Metaluna Mutant (Raymond F. Jones) *Mugwumps (William Burroughs) *Pennywise the Dancing Clown/It (Stephen King) * The Shrinking Man - Scott Carey (Richard Matheson) Television from the USA ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Gromble ''(Klasky Csupo, Gregg Berger) *Ickis (Klasky Csupo, Charlie Adler) *Krumm (Klasky Csupo, David Eccles) *Oblina (Klasky Csupo, Christine Cavanaugh) ''Drawn Together *Ling-Ling ''(Abbey McBride) ''Futurama *El Chupanibre ''(Matt Groening) *Pain monster (Matt Groening) ''Looney Tunes *Gossamer ''(Warner Bros., Mel Blanc/Jim Cummings) ''Lost'' *Smoke Monster ''Sesame Street *Cookie Monster ''(Frank Oz) *Elmo (Kevin Clash) *Grover (Frank Oz) *Herry Monster *Telly Monster (Martin P. Robinson) *Zoe (Fran Brill) ''South Park *ManBearPig *Scuzzlebutt Star Trek: The Next Generation * The Borg ''(Gene Roddenberry, Maurice Hurley, Rob Bowman) Video games from the USA A Vampyre Story *Baroness Vasilia von Kieffer *Mona De Lafitte *Shrowdy von Kieffer Age of Mythology *Kraken *Cyclops *Hydra *Manticore *Roc CarnEvil *Professor Ludwig von Tökkentäkker *Umlaut City of Heroes/City of Villains *Baphomet *Bat'Zul the Imprisoned *Caleb * The Clockwork King *Crystal Titan *Deathsurge *Hamidon *Hydra *Jurassik *Koago *Kraken *Stheno *Terra *Winter Lord Grim Fandango *Domino Hurley *Don Copal *Glottis *Hector LeMans *Manuel "Manny" Calavera *Mercedes "Meche" Colomar *Salvador "Sal" Limones Maniac Mansion / Day of the Tentacle *Green Tentacle *Murderous Purple Slimy Meteor *Purple Tentacle Monkey Island series *LeChuck Psychonauts *Censors Sam & Max Hit the Road *Bruno the Bigfoot *Trixie the Giraffe-Necked Girl Sam & Max Save the World *Hugh Bliss Sam & Max Beyond Time and Space *Shambling Corporate Presence Zork series *Grue * See also *List of deities *List of people who have been considered deities *List of fictional deities *List of theological demons *List of fictional demons *List of the 72 Demons of the Ars Goetia *List of dragons in mythology and folklore *List of legendary creatures *List of legendary creatures from Japan *List of Greek mythological creatures *List of cryptids *List of Robots *List of fictional cyborgs *List of fictional robots and androids *List of Castlevania Monsters and Bosses *List of Digimon *List of Doctor Who monsters and aliens *List of Dungeons & Dragons monsters (1974–1976) *List of Dungeons & Dragons monsters (1977–1999) *List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 1st edition monsters *List of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition monsters *List of Dungeons & Dragons 3.0 edition monsters *List of Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 edition monsters *List of Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition monsters *List of Edge Chronicle creatures *List of Final Fantasy Monsters *List of Journey to the West Demons *List of Legend of Zelda Enemies *List of Megami Tensei Monsters, Bosses, and Creatures *List of Mon Colle Knights monsters *List of Pokémon *List of Star Trek races *List of Star Wars creatures *List of Star Wars races *List of Tokyo Mew Mew monsters *List of Torchwood monsters and aliens *List of Winx Club monsters *List of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards by series *Fearsome critters References External links *Monstrous.com Category:Lists of legendary creatures Category:Lists of fictional species Monsters